


Well nothing in canon said it COULDN'T happen

by orphan_account



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: I don’t want anyone being hurt by this so please don’t read it if that might hurt you, M/M, Mind Control, There’s a kiss so that’s definitely sexual assault, bad times, be warned and stay away, but when mind control is involved the relationship is automatically non consensual so, i apologise in advance, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eccarius is a bad man. Cassidy was pretty sure about that.





	Well nothing in canon said it COULDN'T happen

He didn’t know what Eccarius wanted from this. Did he think a wee bit of torture was really going to persuade him that murder wasn’t murder? 

 

Fuck. He should’ve know. Suave,  _ nice _ , handsome wankers didn’t just drop out of the sky. Not for guys like him. Oh no. Cassidy got the serial killing fucks. 

 

He needed to get out of here. Not for himself- hell, burning to death while tent pinned into a snooker table sounded about right for him. But if he died then the children died and, fuck, they were idiots but they didn’t deserve that. 

 

So Cassidy struggled. It hurt. It didn’t help. Maybe he could bite one of his arms off, Coyote Ugly it. But- nope. Head didn’t go far enough. Have to be a bloody contortionist to manage that one. 

 

If he didn’t die he was taking up fucking yoga. 

 

Okay. Plan. He needed a plan. If he could prove that the children who’d left were dead… Fuck, they had to keep contact numbers, right? It was something. But he’d need to wait for it: Eccarius was coming. He could hear him on the stairs. 

 

The door opened and in he came. All handsomeness and hair and bloody lies. Cassidy sighed and leaned his head back against the green felt surface. Time for the real torture. 

 

“It pains me to see you like this.” Eccarius actually sounded sincere. Fucker. 

 

“Pains me a bit more. Probably.” 

 

“Hah.” He smiled, flashed his fangs. It didn’t reach his eyes. Aw fuck, Cassidy rolled his eyes: he was gonna make a speech. 

 

“Cassidy… you need to understand that I don’t want you to suffer. I don’t want you to die. Just say you’ll join me- say you’ll accept me- and we can leave. You’re so young, you don’t know how it can  _ be _ . We can travel Europe, we can walk into wealth and comfort. We can have everything.” He stepped closer, reached forward and stroked Cassidy’s neck.

 

Suddenly, he was very aware of just how vulnerable he was. Here. Pinned. Eccarius could rip him open. 

 

Aw, fuck. He shouldn’t like that thought. 

 

He made himself look away, forced out a deep breath. “You want a vampire you can control, go make one.”

 

The hand on his neck stilled. Cassidy darted his eyes back up to Eccarius, tried to read him. Couldn’t. The man was made of fucking stone.

 

“It’s a thought.” 

 

Well. Damn. He hadn’t expected that. Cassidy looked back, properly this time and met Eccarius’ eyes. They glinted. “Oh, aye?”

 

“One who wouldn’t betray me.” Eccarius smiled, very, very, slightly. 

 

Aw, screw that. 

 

“‘Betray’ is a bit far. I didn’t think we’d included murder in the fuckin’ prenup.”

 

“Murder. You said that before.” His fingers, still on his neck, pressed into Cassidy’s skin. Just barely. “Explain what you mean.” 

 

Smug git. “Killing folk.”

 

“Which you’ve done.” 

 

“Aye, but only when I’ve needed to.” 

 

“Which means?” 

 

“When they’ve tried to kill me. Or someone else.”

 

“Ah. So in those instances, killing is acceptable?” Now the fingers were drumming. A repetitive, constant feeling. Almost like he didn’t know he was doing it. Cassidy filtered it out. 

 

“Compared to me dying? Yeah.” 

 

“So you’re more valuable than them.”

 

He bristled. “I didn’t fucking say that-!”

 

“Cassidy. Cassidy.” Eccarius lowered his voice, his hand started stroking, his eyes stayed dark and constant. Given the circumstances it really shouldn’t have been soothing. 

 

It was. 

 

“I’m trying to understand, Cassidy. I  _ want _ to understand. But you need to talk me through it.”

 

He couldn’t believe him. But he sounded sincere, didn’t he? Cassidy deflated slightly, let out his righteousness. “They’re  _ people _ . They’re not fucking blood banks. You can’t just use them and throw them away.”

 

“Yes, let’s talk about blood banks. That’s how you feed. When you aren’t with me.” 

 

“What?” The switch in subjects felt too fast. Cassidy narrowed his eyes, “We weren’t-” 

 

“Blood which is meant for hospitals.” Eccarius had lowered his voice again, he tilted his head and Cassidy felt himself follow. “Blood which saves human lives.” 

 

His hand was cool on Cassidy’s neck. Stroking. Calming despite what could have been an argument. He tried to think past it and focus on the question. Yeah, blood. Okay. Blood banks. “There’s a difference.” He managed finally, he was about to try to explain what it was, but Eccarius got there first. 

 

“Tell me what it is, Cassidy.” 

 

Had his eyes been as dark before? As big? Fuck, he was handsome too. Cassidy had known that, obviously, but there was a new sheen to it. He felt himself gawping at him. Hopefully caught it before it got awkward. They  _ were  _ having an argument here. 

 

“The reason’s-”, ah, fuck. He’d had it a second ago. Words. He needed words. “I mean-... I’m no’  _ lying.  _ I’m no’... manipulating.” 

 

“Cassidy.” Eccarius smiled, and he felt himself go weak. If his hands were free… well, they’d have been  _ busy.  _ “You know nobody can be manipulated unless they want to be. The children… they want what I have to offer, they want to be part of this.”

 

Something wrong with that. He blinked slowly, trying to work out what. Oh. Right.  “You kill them.” It sounded stupid. Weak. 

 

But if Eccarius agreed he was kind enough to hide it. Fuck… he was  _ kind _ . Too fucking good for Cassidy. 

 

No, he just smiled again and shook his head. And again, Cassidy felt himself follow. What could he do? Stop looking at Eccarius? When his eyes were shining like that? 

 

“You kill them too. You just make yourself drink from blood bags because you don’t see how much you  _ matter.  _ You’re killing hospital patients every single day, Cassidy, And they don’t have any say in it. If the children wanted to leave, they could, Cassidy. That’s better, isn’t it?”

 

He was killing people? Oh. That was bad. It felt distant though, buried under what was more important: Eccarius thought he mattered. Ah, fuck, he was smiling now. Couldn’t switch it off. Eccarius had seen. Embarrassing. 

 

Jesus though. He had such a nice way of saying his name. Made it sound good, all soft and important. 

 

“You see that I’m right. Don’t you.  _ Cassidy _ .” Eccarius pressed softly, quietly.

 

God, that mouth. And here he was using it and all his power to-

 

No. No, they should be focused on the argument. About… about killing people. Which they both did. But the children wanted it, whereas Cassidy killed people in hospitals because he didn’t value himself. 

 

God. He felt suddenly sick. He’d been killing people who hadn’t wanted it, all this time. He was- aw fuck-

 

He let out a shuddering breath, choked on it, twisted his head down. Couldn’t bear to see Eccarius hate him. “Fuck- fuckin’- jaysus, Eccarius, I didn’t know-”

 

But Eccarius, that good, good, kind man, this man who had chosen Cassidy out of everyone in the world, lifted his face back up with one smooth hand on his cheek. 

 

“Cassidy. Cassidy. It’s all  _ right.  _ I forgive you.” And his expression- sad and sincere and loving all at once- convinced him it was true. “I  _ love  _ you.”

 

He loved him. 

 

He didn’t deserve it. 

 

He couldn’t give it up, not if Eccarius wasn’t going to send him away. He wasn’t strong enough to be good, not like Eccarius.

 

He kissed him then. It was gentle. It pushed him back just barely into the table behind, his legs tangled forward, twisting round Eccarius’, he needed this. Needed the closeness. The comfort. 

 

The tent pins didn’t even hurt anymore. 

 

The tent pins. He’d almost forgotten.

 

God, he’d been an arsehole, making Eccarius do this to him. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He said when he pulled back again. “I almost ruined this. I almost made you…”

 

“No, no. Never.” He smiled again, and reaching over, pulled one pin out of the table. The motion hurt, Cassidy gasped. Seeing, Eccarius sighed and took the damaged hand. Kissed the hole. His mouth came away bloody and smiling. “Just a little pain. You’ve had worse.”

 

“Aye, well, that’s a high watermark.” He grinned sheepishly. “I tell you about the time I got trampled by fuckin’ goats?  _ Sharp  _ hooves.”

 

Eccarius freed his other hand and caught him as he stumbled down. “You really do love to get yourself into trouble.” 

 

He shrugged. “I’m good at it.”

 

Which was a point. Ah fuck, he had to, right? Cassidy’s eyes dropped. “Eccarius- I was gonna tell the children to call all the ones you’d… well, the ones they think are travelling.”

 

“But you didn’t?”

 

“Hadn’t had a chance.” This was it, right? When Eccarius kicked him away. He’d been fucking  _ scheming.  _ Planning a proper betrayal. 

 

But instead, he chuckled, threw an arm over Cassidy’s shoulders. Pulled him closer. 

 

“So duplicitous.” It was murmured, right into his ear. “Maybe I should put a bell on you. Seems about the only way to keep track of all your… sneaky behaviour.”

 

Fuck, he was going to fucking melt. 

 

This man  _ loved him.  _

 

“If you think it’d help.” He glanced at him, felt embarrassed about how shy he was suddenly. It was the love. How the fuck did he deal with being fucking loved? 

 

“Mm. Well. I do know an excellent bell shop. Quite a way away though.” Eccarius was walking them toward the bedroom, hand stroking in circles on Cassidy’s shoulder. “Have you ever been to Prague, Cassidy?”

 

He had, in the 60s. But he had a feeling Eccarius would show him the sites from a whole new perspective. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know, this is a good outlet for bad impulses I guess.


End file.
